Rebell
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Severus Snape möchte mit seiner Kindheit abschließen. Er ist vor kurzem den Todessern beigetreten und stattet seinen Eltern einen Besuch ab. Mit diversen Flashbacks


Ein kleiner Oneshot von mir. Die Idee stammt aus meiner Feder, aber die Figuren sowie die Rechte von Harry Potter gehören J.K.Rowling bzw. Warner Bros.

Ich danke noch meinen Betas: Angelfaith3 und Hermine Snape für ihre Kunst aus diesem Gewirr etwas lesbares zu machen.

Rebell

_Severus kauerte ängstlich in einer Ecke des Kellers. Heute war sein elfter Geburtstag, hätte er gewusst, dass der Brief den er bekommen hatte, solch einen Ärger verursachen würde, hätte er in weg geschmissen._

_Er war neugierig gewesen, da der Brief mit einer Eule kam und er ohnehin niemals Post erhielt. Also hatte er ihn geöffnet und erfahren dass er an der Zauberschule Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde._

_Die Schule, auf der auch seine Mutter gewesen war. Er hatte ihr angesehen wie stolz sie auf ihn war, doch plötzlich war alles eskaliert._

_Sein Vater hatte ihm den Brief aus der Hand gerissen und nachdem er erfahren hatte was er bedeutete, hatte er Severus geohrfeigt und in den Keller eingesperrt._

_Severus verstand das nicht ganz, er konnte doch nichts dafür dass ihm diese dämliche Schule schrieb, er hatte sich doch gar nicht dort beworben._

_Sein Vater hasste alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, da er Angst hatte, jemand könnte mehr Macht haben als er selbst._

_Direkt nach der Hochzeit mit seiner Mutter, hatte er ihren Zauberstab an sich genommen und irgendwo versteckt._

_Severus war sich ziemlich sicher das er ihn zerstört hatte. Es machte ihm einfach Angst, zu wissen, dass eine Frau sich gegen ihn wehren konnte._

_Ohne den Zauberstab, war das nicht mehr möglich._

_Sie waren diesem Säufer hilflos ausgeliefert._

_Severus schniefte kurz und blickte auf den Tresor, der sich ihm gegenüber befand. Der Keller hatte keine Fenster und den Lichtschalter konnte man nur von außen betätigen, so drang nur wenig Licht in diese Räume._

_Severus war froh darüber, das er diesen Keller in und auswendig kannte, denn er wurde oft hier unten eingesperrt. Seine Augen konnten in der Dunkelheit sehr gut sehen, vielleicht war das irgendwann einmal ein Vorteil._

_Er fragte sich, was sein Vater wohl in diesem Tresor aufbewahrte, aber wahrscheinlich würde er das nie erfahren, der Tresor war immer fest verschlossen._

_Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie es plötzlich passieren konnte, er hatte niemals die Absicht gehabt das zu tun, schon allein weil er wusste was es für einen Ärger geben würde. Wie von selbst hatte sich kurz nachdem er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, die Tresortür geöffnet und seinen Inhalt preisgegeben._

_Einen Augenblick lang hatte er überlegt, ob er es nicht einfach ignorieren sollte, aber wenn er schon mal auf war..._

_Langsam war er aufgestanden und hatte sich den Inhalt angesehen. Ein paar Dokumente waren dort, die Severus nicht wirklich interessierten, eine Flasche Whiskey und ein Zauberstab._

_Es musste ein Zauberstab sein, das spürte er, obwohl er noch nie einen echten zu sehen bekommen hatte._

_Er kannte schon einige Sprüche, aber ohne Zauberstab waren sie bisher nutzlos gewesen._

_Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand danach aus, doch noch bevor er ihn erreichte, stieß jemand die Kellertür auf und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen._

_Von da an ging alles ganz schnell, sein Vater rannte die Kellertreppe hinunter, riss ihn von dem Tresor weg und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht._

_Schreiend wurde er gegen die Wand geschleudert und brach schließlich ohnmächtig dort zusammen._

Severus war achtzehn als er schließlich den Todessern beitrat, mit dem Ziel es allen heimzuzahlen die ihn jahrelang gepiesackt hatten.

Auf seiner Liste standen einige Namen, doch ganz oben James Potter und seine Sippe. Seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu quälen. Und das sieben lange Jahre.

Doch trotz all der Wut, die er dort aufgebaut hatte, gab es noch eine Person die über Potter stand.

Ein verdammter Muggel, der ihm das Leben ganze siebzehn Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht hatte, bis Severus schließlich einfach abgehauen war.

Er hatte seine Schule beendet gehabt und war in der Zaubererwelt volljährig gewesen, demnach konnte ihn keiner mehr dort halten.

Schon gar kein stinkender Muggel.

Mit seinem Vater hatte er noch eine sehr große Rechnung zu begleichen und so trugen ihn seine Füße spät abends durch den Wald, auf eine Lichtung auf der eine einzige einsame Hütte stand.

Es war ziemlich stürmisch und regnerisch, sein Todesserumhang war völlig durchnässt, wenn er es gemerkt hätte, dann hätte er sicherlich einen Zauber dagegen gesprochen. Aber so war seine Kapuze hochgezogen, sein Umhang klebte feucht an seiner Haut und Regentropfen rannten sein Gesicht hinunter.

Mit seiner rechten Hand, hielt er seinen Zauberstab umklammert und in der Linken hielt er seine Todessermaske. Er fand es unsinnig, sie hier aufzusetzen, sie würden ihn ohnehin erkennen. Außerdem wollte er dass der Muggel wusste wer ihn umgebracht hatte!

Severus konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht viel von der Hütte erkennen, aber er sah das eindeutig noch Licht brannte. Das war schon mal nicht schlecht.

Er hatte nicht vor seinen Erzeuger im Schlaf zu überraschen und ihn zu töten, besser war es doch von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht, kam er vor der Tür zum stehen und klopfte hart. Er musste nicht lange warten und schon öffnete ihm ein grauhaariger Mann die Tür, dessen Haar einmal dunkelbraun gewesen war.

„Siehe da, der verlorene Sohn!" grinste der Alte selbstsicher. Severus zückte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Gegenüber.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du eines Tages diesem Pack beitrittst" raunte er, als er die Maske in Severus Hand erblickte.

Endlich mal ein Muggel, der sofort wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Das machte die Sache um einiges angenehmer. Zumindest wurden keine lästigen Fragen gestellt und man konnte sofort zur Sache kommen.

Vorsichtig lugte nun eine grauhaarige Frau, deren langes Haar einmal genauso schwarz war, wie sein eigenes, hinter dem Alten Mann hervor.

„Severus!" rief sie glücklich und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie zu ihm kam um ihn zu umarmen. „Ich hatte gehofft du würdest wieder kommen!"

Severus geriet kurz aus der Fassung und er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, als seine Mutter ihn weinend in die Arme schloss.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte gedacht, er wäre schnell genug seinen Erzeuger direkt an der Tür zu ermorden. Woher sollte er schon wissen, dass seine Mutter ihm so schnell folgte?

„Schau was deine nichtsnutzige Brut getan hat, Weib!" grollte der Muggel und deutete auf die Maske in Severus Hand.

„Er hat sich diesen Bekloppten angeschlossen!"

Als sie die Maske erkannte, liefen ihr heiße Tränen über das Gesicht, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

Still hob sie ihre Arme und zog Severus die Kapuze ab.

Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange.

„Warum?" flüsterte sie heiser.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste, schob er ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht weg und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Er konnte ihr so nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er musste diese Sache jetzt sofort hinter sich bringen, sonst würde er noch vollkommen verrückt werden.

Entschlossen richtete er seine Augen stur auf den Feind vor sich, der ihn hämisch angrinste. Er könnte ihn niemals vor den Augen seiner Mutter töten und das wusste sein Feind ebenso. Nach all den ganzen Jahren wusste er noch immer ganz genau wie er Severus beherrschen konnte.

Wieder stieg Wut in ihm hoch, er musste dem ganzen einfach ein Ende setzen.

Nur ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab und er wäre seine Alpträume für immer los.

„Severus" schluchzte die Frau neben ihm.

Er durfte sie nicht ansehen, er konnte es nicht!

Den Schmerz in ihren Augen, die Erkenntnis darüber, dass er sie schon wieder enttäuscht hatte, genau das wollte er nicht sehen.

Dabei hatte er sie eigentlich erfreuen wollen, dass er ihren Ehemann umbringen wollte, kam doch schließlich auch ihr zugute.

Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass sie traurig war, weil er schon wieder alles falsch gemacht hatte. Er spürte wie sie nach seinem linken Arm griff und den Ärmel hochkrempelte. Er zuckte nur kurz zusammen, stieß sie aber nicht von sich weg, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ihm war klar, was sie suchte und was sie auch finden würde.

„Warum?" schluchzte sie wieder, als sie das Dunkle Mal entdeckt hatte. Severus senkte den Blick, unfähig etwas darauf zu antworten.

„Weil er ein gottverdammter Feigling ist. Das war er schon immer!" donnerte sein Erzeuger und Severus umklammerte feste seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!" rief er und der Zauberstab zitterte bedrohlich.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du ein Versager wirst. Niemals hättest du auch nur annähernd das Potenzial von Bobby!"

Bobby war sein Sohn aus erster Ehe. Severus kannte ihn nicht, aber er wurde schon früh mit ihm verglichen. Bobby war ein vollkommener Muggel, der perfekte Sohn, der in Rumänien lebte.

Dem Geburtsort von Tobias Snape.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass er seine Familie verlassen hatte, als Bobby sieben Jahre alt war.

Warum wusste er nicht.

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher das er keinen Kontakt mehr zu Bobby hatte und so ziemlich alles, was er von ihm erzählte, gelogen war.

Bobby war perfekt. Er war klug, sah gut aus und war studierter Arzt. Das war es was sein Vater immer erzählte.

Bobby, der Traum aller Eltern.

„Bobbys erstes Wort was er sprechen konnte war _Papa_ gewesen. Er wusste meine Güte zu schätzen!"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, wollte er damit etwa sagen, dass er ein guter Vater war?!

„Severus ist kein Versager, du hast ihn zu dem gemacht was er heute ist!" rief seine Mutter, reckte das Kinn und trat dichter zu ihrem Sohn herüber. Severus wusste, dass sie von seinem Auftritt als Todesser sprach und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt bin ich es wieder?! Er kam schon so verdorben zur Welt, diese verdammte Teufelsbrut!"

Severus blickte stirnrunzelnd zu seiner Mutter, welche verzweifelt aufschluchzte und sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Hat es dir nie zu denken gegeben, das dass erste Wort _unseres_ Sohnes" ihre Stimme war leise als sie sprach und erneut rannten ihr stumme Tränen die Wange runter „_Entschuldigung _war?"

Severus konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, er hatte schließlich sehr spät erst zu sprechen begonnen. Was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen?

Alles was er gesagt hätte, wäre gegen ihn verwendet worden.

Er hatte natürlich gewusst wie man sprach, er hielt es nur einfach nicht für sinnvoll den Mund auf zu machen, so blieb er vier Jahre lang stumm.

Severus saß am Frühstückstisch seiner Eltern. Sein Vater war einen Tag zuvor wieder mal betrunken heimgekommen, hatte wie üblich getobt, einen Stuhl kaputt geschmissen und seiner Mutter ein blaues Auge verpasst.

_Dementsprechend war auch die Stimmung beim Frühstück. Severus kannte diese Situation sehr gut, es gab nur selten Momente in denen es anders war._

_Er durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und vor allen Dingen keine seltsamen Sachen geschehen lassen. Das war ihm nun schon öfter passiert, besonders dann wenn er sich sehr aufregte. Ganz plötzlich bewegten sich Dinge zu ihm herüber, oder sein Brot schmierte sich von selbst._

_Alles Sachen für die er nichts konnte, die halt eben einfach so passierten, wie seine Mutter es ihm erzählt hatte._

_Seine einzigste Möglichkeit war, seine Gedanken auf etwas ganz banales zu richten, also ging er an diesem Tag in Gedanken noch einmal durch was er am morgen gelesen hatte._

_Seine Mutter hatte ihm vor einem Jahr das Lesen beigebracht und inzwischen beherrschte er es schon sehr gut. Sie hatte ihm sogar ihre alten Zauberei-Lehrbücher geschenkt, alles natürlich heimlich. Sein Vater durfte davon nichts wissen, sonst würde er durchdrehen, also bewahrte Severus die Bücher unter seiner Matratze auf, da würde er niemals nachschauen._

_In Gedanken versunken, griff der schwarzhaarige Junge mit zwei Händen nach seinem Kakao und lehnte sich dafür weit nach vorne. Er war noch ziemlich klein und so hatte er Mühe überhaupt über den Tisch zu blicken._

_Seine Mutter kam ihm eilig zur Hilfe und reichte ihm den Kakao näher rüber. Dankbar warf er ihr einen Blick zu und trank einen Schluck._

„_Bobby war in dem Alter schon größer und er wusste wie man sich angemessen bedankt!" grollte sein Vater und blickte ihn abfällig an._

_Severus biss daraufhin die Zähne zusammen und stierte auf das Nutella Brot vor sich. Er durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen, denn egal was er tat, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters war ihm nun gesichert._

„_Er wird schon sprechen, wenn er es für angebracht hält." Meinte seine Mutter sanft und schüttelte ihr schwarzes langes Haar. „Er hat einfach nur Angst."_

„_Ich werde ihm einen Grund geben Angst zu haben!" schimpfte er laut und schlug seine Faust so feste auf den Tisch, das Severus erschrocken seinen Kakao umstieß. Ängstlich presste er die Lippen zusammen, als er mit großen Augen zusah, wie sich die braune Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch verteilte._

„_Ist nicht schlimm" meinte seine Mutter und griff gelassen nach einem Lappen. „Ich wisch das schnell auf."_

„_NICHT SCHLIMM?!" rief sein Vater wütend und sprang auf „Du missratenes Kind, SPRICH ENDLICH!"_

_Er ballte seine Hand drohend zur Faust, erschrocken schrie der schwarzhaarige Junge auf und kroch, nach Schutz suchend, unter den Tisch._

„_Komm gefälligst da raus und steh für das ein was du getan hast!"_

_Severus wimmerte und hielt sich klammernd am Tischbein fest, als sein Vater seinen Fuß ergriff und versuchte ihn rauszuziehen._

„_Nun lass ihn doch, es war doch keine Absicht" hörte er seine Mutter verzweifelt rufen. _

„_Hör gefälligst auf, ständig für ihn einzuspringen!" schrie er und schlug seiner Frau hart ins Gesicht._

„_Ohuldijung... Ohuldigung!" schluchzte Severus laut unter dem Tisch und heiße Tränen liefen seine Wange hinunter._

„Willst du damit sagen, ich hätte ihn schlecht behandelt?" fragte Tobias Snape drohend, wollte einen Schritt auf seine Frau zumachen, stoppte jedoch als Severus seinen Zauberstab höher richtete.

„Wenn du sie anrührst, unterschreibst du dein Todesurteil!" murrte Severus kühl. Den Hass der aus seinen Augen sprach, würde selbst ein Blinder sehen können.

„Severus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Rief seine Mutter und krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest.

„Natürlich ist das sein Ernst. Aus dem Grund ist er doch hier. Er will uns beide umbringen. Das hast du nun davon!" rief der Mann wütend.

„Falsch!" sagte Severus und ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich werde nur _dich_ töten."

Der Mann vor ihm verengte die Augen zu Schlitzend, diese Nachricht schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Ohne mich ist das Weibsstück verloren" sagte er grinsend und wies auf Severus Mutter „Sie lebt schließlich von meinem Geld!"

„Von welchem Geld?!" rief Eileen Snape nun laut und trat einen Schritt zu ihrem Mann nach vorne. „Du versäufst doch alles!"

Es ging alles viel zu schnell, als das Severus etwas hätte unternehmen können. Der Muggel holte aus und schlug seiner Frau mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sie taumelte kurz, prallte gegen ihren Sohn und sank schließlich besinnungslos zu Boden.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wenn du sie anrührst bist du tot." Sagte Severus und bemühte sich, gelassen zu bleiben. Es machte ihm zwar nichts mehr aus, wenn er sah wie dieser Mann seine Mutter schlug, aber es machte ihn wütend zu sehen, das sein Vater seine Drohungen nicht ernst nahm.

Ihre Bewusstlosigkeit kam ihm eigentlich ganz recht. Sie stand ihm bei dieser Sache immer nur unnütz im Weg rum.

„Willst wohl dein Image als Feigling loswerden" grinste der Mann hämisch „Ich denke damit hast du den falschen Weg genommen."

„Spar deinen Atem besser, alter Mann" knurrte Severus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Herz seines Vaters.

„Avada Kedavra" meinte er leise, vielleicht sogar so leise, das man ihn nicht hörte, doch der Spruch tat trotzdem seine Wirkung.

Er sah wie das Leben aus den braunen Augen vor sich erlosch und er schließlich steif nach hinten kippte.

_Alles vorbei, _dachte Severus, _mit einem ganz simplen Spruch. Ich hätte ihn foltern sollen._

„Morsmordre" sagte er, als er die Hütte verlassen hatte und mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Beißend grünes Licht, erhellte das Haus und darüber befand sich eine Schlange die sich durch einen Totenkopf schlängelte.

Das Zeichen der Todesser würde den Tatverdacht von seiner Mutter lenken.

Er hatte keine Lust sich ihrer anzunehmen, er hatte sie so oft zu Boden gehen sehen und sie hatte sich immer wieder erholt. So würde es auch diesmal sein.

Langsam schritt er wieder in Richtung Wald, er wusste der dunkle Lord würde von dieser Tat wahrscheinlich nicht begeistert sein. Er hatte schließlich ohne seinen Befehl gehandelt. Vielleicht würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, es war schließlich ein Muggel, aber wenn nicht war es den Crucio allemal wert.

Kurz vor dem Wald drehte er sich noch einmal um.

Tanzend spiegelte sich das grüne Licht in seinen schwarzen Augen wieder.

„Beeindruckend!" sagte er lächelnd.


End file.
